Electronic devices such as computer systems commonly include memory systems such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) to provide operating memory for the device. DIMMs have typically been mounted on a card which is coupled a motherboard in a vertical orientation, i.e., perpendicular to the motherboard. Some electronic devices which have thin form factors, e.g., notebook computers, tablet computers, electronic readers, and the like utilize connectors which position the memory modules parallel to the motherboard. As such, signals that are routed to the top side of the memory module travel a longer signal path than signals routed to the bottom side of the memory module and also exit a reference plane that may be formed below pins on the bottom side of the memory module.
The longer signal path and new technologies with higher signal to ground ratios increase crosstalk on the signals that are routed to the top side of the memory module. This in turn affects signal integrity and ultimately affects the speed capability of the entire memory module. Accordingly, techniques to improve signal referencing in memory may find utility.